


And Many More

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Breakfast, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Gifts, Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Memories, Stand Alone, The Quarry, the party, will's shitty father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will Byers hates his birthday, but he really loves breakfast food--and his boyfriend.





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v4647sgr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4647sgr/gifts).



And many more

“Good morning!” Is the first thing he heard when he woke up, slipping out a restless void of half-sleep and drifting to consciousness, to the sound of a soft and familiar voice. The first thing He saw, his boyfriend, sitting at his side.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking to the nightstand, taking a glimpse at the alarm clock. “What the hell, Mike. It’s five-thirty in the morning. Why are you up? Why are you here?”He sighs, flopping back down onto the pillow

“I couldn’t wait to see you any longer. Your mom let me in.” Joyce smiled at him lovingly as she stood in the door frame of his bedroom. Clothed in her pajamas, a long-sleeved set, and a black bathrobe, she ran her hands over her face and stumbled back to her bedroom where she’d fall back asleep, for two hours—maybe three.

“Okay, but what’s so special about right now.”

“Do you even know what day it is?”

“Saturday?”

“Will, seriously?” Mikes frowned, the hands him a long, thin box—gift wrapped and finished with a silver ribbon and the card taped to the side. “Happy birthday.”

Shit. He’d forgotten his own birthday. He sighed, maybe it was the fact that he was dreading it so much that made him totally disregard it. Forget about it as a whole.

“I told you I didn’t want anything. Just time with you.” Will chewed on his lower lip in contemplation and a small amount of guilt.

Will hated his birthday, he had always hated his birthday.

It seemed as though every year, something was to go wrong. Mostly, for the first few years of his life, it had been Lonnie’s fault when he tried to pick stupid fights with Joyce even though she always knew how to make everything run smoothly. But he always had to find a way of moaning and whining—and generally making the entire family miserable.

He lingered with his thoughts for a moment more as he began unwrapping the box, first, untying the neat ribbon and sliding it away, setting it down next to him. He carefully unsticks the envelope containing the card aways from the tape that held it there.

He begins to open it before mike interrupts wit “That’s for later after I leave.” He lilted, placing his hand on top of it. Will gave a convincing smile, but inside his stomach fluttered. What could be so important that he’d be forbidden to open this special card? He set it down, continuing to rip the paper away to reveal a brand new set of colored pencils and artist’s pencils, a sharpener, and erasers.

He stared in awe at the gift, flashing a dorky smile as he internally gushed over the thoughtfulness of it all. He had been running low on color pencils and had been trying to make them last since a few days before Christmas when he had finished up drawings for each member of the party, plus his mom and Jonathan. Since then, he had been drawing here and there. But Will had found that the need to make them last was an ever-dwindling afterthought—considering that recently he hadn’t had enough inspiration to work on, or even begin for that matter, a project of such multitude.

“I love it. Thank you.” He said as Mike sat down next to him on the bed and said “you’re welcome,” leaning over and placing his head on top of Will’s. There they sat on his bed, fingers interlocked for their own brief eternity. The minutes ticked by as the sun shyly peeked into the sky, the light dancing and slithering along the window panes.

Mike suddenly rose, tugging Will gently by the arm to the kitchen. Will let out a small, giddy laugh as Mike sat him down at the table. “I’m going to make you breakfast,” he declared as he opened the cabinet, grabbing a bowl, sprinted to the fridge for eggs and milk. The cabinet, for cinnamon, then vanilla.

He cracked the eggs, poured in the milk, then vanilla, and whisked in the cinnamon briskly with a fork. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook,” Will teased.

“Liar! Remember that time my toaster almost caught on fire.”

“Unfortunately.” He chuckled as he recalled the smoke and small flame and Mike’s charred bagel.

And the yelling.

“Fire!!” He had said as he ran to the cabinet, retrieving the fire extinguisher and letting the powder pour out of the canister atop the small, smoking metal box.

But there they were, making more toast— _this time will be better_ , he thought to himself. He reached for the loaf of bread on the counter, untwisting the bag and dipping the first piece of bread into the mix as butter crackled in the pan. Will walked toward him as he dropped the bread into the pan. Looked him in the eyes and smiled widely.

A half-hour and eight pieces of French toast later (two of them burnt, so really it was only six.) they sat down at the table together as mike drowned his toast in syrup. They ate and laughed as Mike told will about the drawing he had attempted to make for will with Holly’s broken crayons.

“You know I would have loved it anyway, right?” He pressed.

“if you saw it you wouldn’t,” Mike smiled, then sighed sarcastically.

After a while more of talking, and spending the better part of the morning parked on the Byers’ couch, cuddled up as some absurd cartoon played from the television screen in front of them, Will and Mike caught up with the party and sat down at the quarry in the mid-afternoon. Max sat, head in Lucas’ lap as he played with her hair while El excitedly rambled on about the sleepover her and Max had just had the night before. Dustin laughed at El’s story while Mike and Will stood separated from the rest of the party—flinging rocks down and watching them as they hit the water.

This lasted for a while as they each shared stories and obnoxiously, much to Will’s embarrassment sang him happy birthday. Being sung to was weird, he didn’t know was to do with his face? Smile maybe, Laugh at how stupid they were? But he loved them will all his heart. He thought about this as he biked home, Max and El not included as they had been picked up by Hopper for yet another sleepover. Next, Lucas and Dustin split off to each of their houses, while Mike stuck with Will the whole time.

They rode up to the Byers’ driveway and parked the bikes by the front step. They both went up, before knocking on the door to let in, Mike said “Happy birthday,” one last time—only this time, he gifted will a soft peck on the cheek. His cheeks grew hot, and he said “Thank you,” in return.

“Goodnight, Be Safe.” he smiled at Mike as the tall freckled boy picked up his bike and began on his trek home.

“Promise. Goodnight, Will.”

Will unlocked the door with the spare key as Mike sped off towards home. He headed straight for his room and clicked his lamp on, where he then put his box of gifts in the nightstand drawer, tossed the leftover wrapping paper into the bin, and opened the letter with minimal damage to the envelope.

_Dear Will,_

_As easy is it is to sit down and write something, just a few words—I had to take my time with this. I have known you more than half of my life. And each and every day it just feels like I get to know you more. That is so special to me, that you let me in, trust me, that you have the strength to just be yourself around me. I can only hope to be more like you as the years go on._

_There have been many moments that I could have written about. The day I met you. The moment you came back to everyone from the upside-down. The day I told you how I felt about you._

_But I didn’t choose to write a memory, although maybe I will someday, I chose to write about you as a person. And it’s hard to sum up because you are not just one thing. You are everything. Everything and so much more. So instead of telling you what you already are, I will thank you instead._

_This past year, it has been more different for me than I could have ever imagined. And mostly because of you. You helped me to realize who I am… how to be comfortable with who that person is, and how to grow into it, appreciate it. And I just want to thank you for that. And to say how much and I love you, and care about you._

_To this year, may it bring you nothing but happiness and growth. And to many, many more like it. Happy birthday._

_Yours,_

_Mike._


End file.
